


Dancing With Our Hands Tied

by PrincessGeek04



Category: Figure Skating RPF, Olympics RPF
Genre: 2014 Winter Olympics, 2018 Winter Olympics, F/M, Falling In Love, Love, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, PyeongChang, Romance, Scott Moir & Tessa Virtue's Comeback Era, Stars on Ice 2018, TTYCT, Thank You Canada Tour, Thank You Ilderton, Toronto, sochi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 13:38:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16493594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessGeek04/pseuds/PrincessGeek04
Summary: Savannah was just trying to balance school life and her job at the bar. She didn't know that the day Scott Moir came into her bar one night that it would change her world forever. She underestimates what a life would be like being associated with a gold medalist. She soon realizes that it's not all fun and games, especially when timing has a way of ruining things. Now she must decide what she wants in life, to move on and stick to her plan, or participate in a waiting game with a country boy.





	Dancing With Our Hands Tied

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, super new to this! I love creative writing and the ways in which stories have the capability in touching people's hearts. I am a huge Tessa and Scott fan, and have watched them grow since the Vancouver games! I've thought about this story for a long time and had to get it out there, I hope you enjoy it! It's a little bit different, but nonetheless a story that I believe will be a good one! I do not own Grace O'Malley's I'm just using it as a setting! Also, I know this chapter is super short, but there's a reason! I feel the first meeting should be brief, you just get a glimpse of him thats all!
> 
> Thanks!

       The cool brisk air swept into the Grace O’Malley bar, leaving a shiver with the crowds inside. It was a Tuesday night, and masses of people were just starting to compile their way out, knowing that a 9-5 shift was on the brink of their minds for the next day. The locals, the one’s that were almost there every night stayed behind, always feeling the comfort of their drinks in hand. Savannah Montgomery knew them all. Walter Schmidt, the business CEO man who was there every night, scarfing down his French fries, and hugging his beer. Always yelling at the T.V., no matter the sports team because he rooted for them all. _The lonely man,_ the workers called him because he had an obscene amount of money and nobody to share it with, instead he shared it with a bottle. At the right corner of the bar, there was Crystal, a woman decked out in fur, talking posh-like as she lifted her martini glass to the air, “Honey, men are shit, don’t waste your breath on them!”. She was about in her late 50’s, but everyone knew her as _the Cougar,_ always leaving with a younger man in the end. There were so many more, from the lady who had so many dogs, always talking about them and showcasing their pictures in her wallet, the man who talked to himself, the divorcee, the widow, the whole lot. Everyone was there because somehow life had kicked them down. For Savannah and the rest of her coworkers, they were familiar, they were like family, Savannah was their therapist. Savannah had taken this job for the money, plain and simple. Grad School wasn't going to pay for itself, especially when she was going to one like University of Toronto. The money was always coming out one way or another to pay for books or tuition. She thought being a bartender would be the easiest bet, plus tip outs would be great too! The entertainment of it all came after a few night shifts. 

      Savannah busies herself with cleaning up the empty glasses when her co-worker, Hailey, struts over to her, a devious look on her face. Hailey was one of those obvious pretty girls, always getting what they wanted with only a flash of her smile and a good look at her figure.  

     “Savannah, we’ve got some fresh meat in the bar tonight… and as luck would have it all new workers have to go take their order,” she smirks. “Make sure to refill their drink if they want.”  

      “I’ve been working here for almost six months; how does that qualify me as a “new worker?” she asks, her eyebrows raised in confusion.

      “Oh come on, he’s cute anyways. Let us know the nickname, you never know he could be a regular. He’s just over there!” She points over to the corner where a man is seen hugging a glass of whiskey in his hands.

       As Savannah walks over to him, she must admit that he is pretty cute, and she can’t help but think that there is some familiarity to his face.

      “Can I get you anything?” Savannah says.

       He looks up from his glass and shakes his head. He takes another swing of his whiskey and goes back to staring blankly at the glass. He stares at it with the intent to find something. His eyes never falter from the drink.

      “You’re new here. We have usual’s at this bar. I haven’t see you here in the city. First time in Toronto?” she asks.

       “No, I’ve been here before. Just staying at a hotel for a couple of days,” he coldly says, almost as if he’s annoyed by the interruption of his stare.

       “Oh, where are you originally from?” Savannah questions him, as she raises her eyebrows.

       “Ilderton, Ontario. It’s a small town, you’ve probably never heard of it before. It’s near London, if that helps,” he sarcastically says back.

       “Oh, so you’re a small town kind of man then. I figured, you seem out of place here. Why so far away from home?” she teases.

       “Just needed a place to get away from stuff back at home,” He runs his fingers through his dark brown hair almost reminiscing the past, “I thought Toronto would be a good place. Too many people are so concerned with their own lives here, it’s easier for me to stay on the down low,” he takes another swing of his whiskey.

       Savannah takes the cup from him without asking, and pours another shot of whiskey in his glass. He looks at her confused, gawking at her.

       “It’s on the house,” she smiles to him as she backs away. She turns on her heel to go serve _the lonely man_ , turning slowly enough to notice the grin on his face.

        Savannah makes her way to Hailey, “He’s _country boy,_ ” Savannah explains. Leaving Hailey with a grin of satisfaction written all over her face 

 

                                                                                                              * * *

 

        It's about 1 a.m. when Savannah watches country boy start to put on his winter coat ready to brace himself for the cold March air. He makes his way past the bar, heading for the door. Savannah turns around to grab the cloth so that she can busy herself with the tables, getting ready to close the bar for the night. When she hears the sound of someone clearing their throat behind her. She turns around on her heels, and country boy’s chocolate eyes are staring into hers.

       “My name is Scott, by the way,” he says nervously, reaching his hand over the counter of the bar.

        She grabs his hand, shaking it slowly, “Savannah,” she answers, “Have a nice night, Scott”.

        His mouth curves into a small smile, and he nods. He swiftly turns, heading out the door without a look back her way. Savannah smiles to herself somehow knowing she hasn’t seen the last of Scott.


End file.
